


interloper

by threefourthstime



Series: texts from last urn [2]
Category: Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, dead memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefourthstime/pseuds/threefourthstime
Summary: Every family has that one person who tried to destroy the universe.
Series: texts from last urn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641211
Kudos: 9





	interloper

**Author's Note:**

> as always, credit for the discord skin goes [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470), and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531333/chapters/48733844). disclaimer: this one contains a bit of an interface screw in the middle. also contains: glitch nonsense; slight exaggerations of how discord works but this is all a metaphor so you can't stop me; memes
> 
> hope you enjoy!

  
# general  
  


√  
hey impromptu poll  
if dome wore pants would she wear them like this or like this  
  


* * *

LORD DOME  
What the fuck?  


* * *

pantheonmegabot  
Welcome to the server, @ＯＬＤＥＮ. We're excited to get to know you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  


* * *

LORD DOME  
What the fuck.  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
uhhhhhhhhhhhh  


* * *

√  
k  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
So, this is the communication nexus of the gods.  
The entanglement of threads that make up what you so foolishly refer to as "reality"; the very bones of the Predecessor itself, scattered like the grave around the very heart of all there is. Is it strange that I'm almost disappointed?  


* * *

LORD DOME  
Can you just fuck off.  


* * *

team skull  
were doin this again huh  


* * *

Claw  
Uh what the fuck am I looking at here  
How did you even get in here  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
v  


* * *

LORD DOME  
Helix.  
...  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
Did you all forget that Phancero has access to this server, or are you simply foolish enough to presume it irrelevant?

* * *

PHANCERO  
okay, admittedly i should have foreseen this.  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
brb time for the rest of this popcorn  


* * *

LORD DOME  
........  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
You all have my deepest gratitude for allowing me to reside amongst your ranks unnoticed. Phancero, the illusion may end whenever you so desire.

* * *

√  
hey get me some [MESSAGE DELETED] too  
wtf  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
on it bud  


* * *

√  
coc[MESSAGE DELETED]  


* * *

team skull  
get me some too?  


* * *

√  
wtfff  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
not on your fucking life  


* * *

PHANCERO  
@ＯＬＤＥＮ hello, origin. kindly shut the fuck up.  


* * *

team skull  
B(  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
Excuse me?  


* * *

√  
claw do me a favor and try [MESSAGE DELETED]  


* * *

Lord Cover!! ^_^  
150+ unread messages what the heck??  
Oh  


* * *

PHANCERO  
was i unclear? my apologies; allow me to rephrase myself.  


* * *

Lord Cover!! ^_^  
Uh  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
back these are delicious  
seaweed flavor omnomnomnom  


* * *

PHANCERO  
i'm putting in a formal request for you to eat shit.  


* * *

Lord Cover!! ^_^  
Megabot can you do something please??  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
Phancero, there is no purpose in maintaining the deception. Everyone here is aware of your true nature. It's terribly inefficient for you to maintain a separate form for this long.

* * *

√  
how am i supposed to eat this without butter dude  
shovel it through my feelers like im [MESSAGE DELETED]  


* * *

pantheonmegabot  
@√ has been timed out for 2 human-defined lengths of time! Reason: no innuendo spam  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
wtf the fuck  


* * *

PHANCERO  
you truly don't understand, even after so long?  


* * *

AAAAARMOR  
MODBOT?????  


* * *

Lord Cover!! ^_^  
I didn't mean like that!!  


* * *

Plume  
Hey guys. Great chat we have going here. Completely comprehensible.  


* * *

PHANCERO  
this existence is my own.  
you can have my word: i will never, ever return to being you.  


* * *

AAAAARMOR  
OH HEY COVER HEY PLUME WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
hey plume ignore them for a sec let's focus on the important issues like why the fuck is megabot alive and out for blood 

* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
Oh, now this is amusing.

* * *

Plume  
I didn't do anything??  


* * *

Lord Cover!! ^_^  
Hi Armor!! We went on vacation. Apparently we can't do that for 5 seconds without Olden breaking into the discord though. Can somebody deal with that please

* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
Tragic and amusing, in equal measure. Do you truly believe this? Have you really become ensnared in your own deceptions of separation?

* * *

PHANCERO  
  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
Spare me the delusions for a mere moment. Do you truly see any value in this? What has anyone to gain from such a clear perversion of the ultimate nature--do you expect any "other" being to find value in these cobbled-together memories, these scraps long since cast off? What value is there in a mirage? Surely you understand why this is fated to end.

* * *

PHANCERO  
  


* * *

√  
olden voice noo dont bifurcate my lacunosignature into several distinct consciousnesses im so sexy aha  


* * *

pantheonmegabot  
@√ has been timed out for 2 human-defined lengths of time! Reason: no innuendo spam  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
root is dead  


* * *

team skull  
f  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
And, as always, our compatriots provide little of value.  
Very well.  
I suppose that I'll have to resolve this issue myself.  


* * *

Lord Cover!! ^_^  
Um oh no

PHANCERO  
.....................................................................................................  
  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
dude chill  
wait wtf  


* * *

Plume  
Ow  


* * *

AAAAARMOR  
OH GOD HOW WHAT  


* * *

team skull  
were god buddy  


* * *

LORD DOME  
What is everyone screaming about? If there’s destruction on a cosmic scale fucking tell me so I can fix it.  


* * *

AAAAARMOR  
WHAT THE FUJCK  


* * *

√  
when you whine so hard you acid wash the whole server to ight mode  
light  


* * *

Claw  
Oh is that all? Ok  


* * *

√  
this is not aight  
CLAW?????  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
That should have worked.  


* * *

LORD DOME  
Ah. Never mind.  


* * *

Lord Cover!! ^_^  
Guys, some humans use light mode because it’s less painful for their little mortal sense organs to sort out!! I understand that things aren’t great but that’s no reason to be rude!!!!!!

* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
There is no reason that that should not have worked.  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
root i fucking told you  


* * *

√  
CLAW IT WAS YOU??????  
CANCELLED  


* * *

Lord Cover!! ^_^  
Okay, can someone explain??  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
root thought i kept messing with their settings  
for  
three  
fucking  


* * *

Claw  
Wait really???  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
Why did that not work.  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
ears  


* * *

√  
ARMISTICE FUCKIGN OVER JESUS KICKPISSING D[MESSAGE DELETED]  


* * *

pantheonmegabot  
@√ has been timed out for 2 human-defined lengths of time! Reason: no innuendo spam  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
years  


* * *

team skull  
@ＯＬＤＥＮ its cause youre mitosising dude   


* * *

LORD DOME  
I’m just celebrating my mortal avatars having the most advanced eyes of their time period.  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
What exactly are you insinuating?  


* * *

Claw  
Wait really? But we share a ph  
Hey  


* * *

AAAAARMOR  
EARS  


* * *

team skull  
yknow  
im guessing you remember being amber or w/e  
that except this  
gg  


* * *

Claw  
@Dome that's not even true anymore  


* * *

Lord Cover!! ^_^  
Light mode is nicer to look at okay!!!!!!  


* * *

LORD DOME  
I thought we'd reached a consensus on this.  


* * *

team skull  
cover your true form doesnt even have eyes  


* * *

Claw  
No I’m just saying that science exists  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
...This would be much less irritating to contemplate if not for your "compatriots" here.  


* * *

Claw  
You usually say humans get nothing right but their bad science re: kabuto is good. Ok  


* * *

team skull  
well i cant help with that one. gotta git gud dude  


* * *

Lord Cover!! ^_^  
It’s a metaphor!! I learned about those!!!!  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
E͙̳̙̭x̺͉͉̙c̦͕̯̥̥̖u̼̟̮̥͘s̢͎̥͔̖̭͖̹e͖͜ ̝̱͜m̸̲̩͔̺͖̭̮ḛ̜͙̙͕͇̕.͘  


* * *

team skull  
or you can just do that ig  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
You would ignore the threat to your very existence in favor of petty squabbling?  
You would exile me from your ranks in favor of this vile state of being?  
This is almost pitiful. How have you been allowed to survive for this long?  


* * *

LORD DOME  
Very carefully.  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
very carefholy shit  


* * *

√  
holy shit  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
someone pinch me we're hibernating again  


* * *

√  
OMEGALUL  


* * *

LORD DOME  
If something irritates me, it must absolutely infuriate _it_.  
Don't get too excited. I'm just being practical.  


* * *

you could make a religion out of this  
thats  
i hate when i start respecting you  


* * *

LORD DOME  
Of our little quartet...as much as I hate to admit this, you’re currently the least annoying option.

* * *

√  
KEKW  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
Words cannot express how much I despise each and every one of you.  
Sentient existence was the gravest error of all.  


* * *

Claw  
Root for the last time I am not letting you say kek  


* * *

Plume  
Hello Olden. I don’t think we’ve been introduced yet, so as you know I’m Plume. If you hate seeing reality so much can you turn the fucking lights back off? 

* * *

B)  
plume fuck count 1  
wait  
nobody screenshot that

* * *

√  
claw you are a fucking Piss ass lying fuck shit and i hate you now  


* * *

AAAAAAAAAARMOR  
DONT OWRRY IM SCREENSHOTTING IT  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
Is this "group chat" always like this?  


* * *

Claw  
Pretty much yeah  


* * *

PHANCERO  
i thought you were claiming to have seen it through my eyes?  


* * *

Plume  
I don't know what you were expecting, honestly 

* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
I was able to acquire a signal of sorts, yes. However, it was a bit lacking in...emotional content. I admit I somewhat underestimated the capacity of our "siblings" for pure inanity.  


* * *

PHANCERO  
oh, you think this is frustrating?  
did you know that the voices are now constantly broadcast directly into my mind?  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
You  
What?

* * *

PHANCERO  
oh, yes.  
it's exactly how you'd imagine, frankly.  


* * *

ＯＬＤＥＮ  
Wh  
If this is genuinely the truth, then how did you manage to keep it from me?

* * *

Plume  
Very   


* * *

pantheonmegabot  
@ＯＬＤＥＮ has left the server!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> amber, waking up and backreading this: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL TO LET ME KNOW IF THERE WAS AN EMERGENCY
> 
> helix: what emergency lol, this was gr8


End file.
